gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Police Bike
The Western Motorcycle Company Police Bike is a police motorcycle that appears in The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design It is based on the Harley-Davidson Road King FLHP. It is similar to an Electra Glide, but is closer in design to the Road King due to the lack of a fairing. Also, despite most bikes being able to seat two people, the Police Bike can only seat one person due to the top box for the electrical system being in the way, which means it has the smallest passenger capacity of any vehicle in the game, along with several vehicles (such the Forklift, the Rhino, etc.). In multiplayer the police are not seen riding the bike or pursuing the player in it (much like the Police Stinger and Police Buffalo). In GTA V, the bike reappears with almost the exact look as in TBoGT, except for a few details. The bike no longer features high sirens, but they are replaced by more LED lights over the front wheel cover, the sides and the rear end of the rear section of the same. Unlike the previous appearance, police officers are seen riding them. Not really riding, but sometimes, police officers are seen verifying a highway traffic near these vehicles or pursuing criminals in it. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance TBoGT Being based on a Harley-Davidson Road King, the bike is somewhat heavy but high in power and torque, meaning its top speed and acceleration are average for motorcycles, but higher than most cars. However, the handling is excellent for such a heavy bike, with its powerful brakes being another positive. The bike can also withstand more damage than any other bike in the game, and takes virtually no damage when shot in the saddle bags. TBoGT Overview ''GTA V'' Returning to Grand Theft Auto V, the bike's acceleration and top speed capabilities remain unchanged, however, the response of setting off (including traction) has been greatly improved, and with GTA V's new handling psychics, the bike is much more responsive for cornering and braking. Because of the bike's weight, the Police Bike isn't a bike capable of successful or easy wheelies, often the bike attempts to pull itself back down when at high speed due to gravitational force, but it also tends to be sluggish at wheelies even at moderate speeds. GTA V Overview Image Gallery Police_Bike_TBOGT.png|The player on a Police Bike in TBoGT. MotorPolice-GTAV-OnBike.png|A Motor Officer on his Police Bike in GTA V. PoliceBike-GTAV-front.jpg|A Police Bike in a screenshot in GTA V. Police_Bikes.jpg|Trevor and Michael dressed as cops and riding Police Bikes. IFoughtTheLaw-GTAV-next.jpg|Next-gen Police Bikes in GTA V. The red light is more visible than the original. Locations The Ballad of Gay Tony (multiplayer only) *In front of the Hove Beach Police Station *In front of the Lower Easton Police Station *In the parking lot of the East Island City Police Station *In the parking lot of the Leftwood Police Station ''GTA V'' *Can be found parked on the sides of roads and highways in Blaine County. (An officer is present however) *Can occasionally be found between 1:00 AM and 04:00 AM at the train station under the Olympic Freeway on Strawberry Avenue. *Can sometimes be found just outside the entrance of Dignity Village during the daytime. *Can occasionally be found parked outside police stations, usually in daytime (XB1/PS4/PC) ''GTA Online'' *Can rarely be found when the player has 1-3 stars in Blaine County * Can be commonly seen when the player earns a 1-2 star wanted level at the RON Gas Station in Tatavian Mountains on the Senora Freeway. It will be driving off the service road. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *I Fought The Law ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Cops Capacity *Crooked Cop *Chopper Tail Trivia The Ballad of Gay Tony *The default radio station for the Police Bike are Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 and rarely LCHC (multiplayer only). *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, if the player turns on the siren and looks through the windshield, they may notice that they can see right through the coverings on the high sirens, as if they had been shot off. This also happens when they are submerged in water. *Oddly, the Police Bike features blue and red lights instead of the LCPD standard red and white lights, similar to the Police Stinger and the Police Stockade. * Sometimes, when activating the vehicle's siren, traffic will not react as they would do with other law enforcement vehicles. * When the vehicle's rear lights are broken, the light slots will lose textures inside it, unlike other vehicles where these are shown as a grey square with what appear to be the light bulb on the middle. This causes the impression that these lights disappear entirely from the vehicle. ''GTA V'' *The civilian variant of the Police Bike is the Sovereign. *Getting on the Police Bike grants the player a Pistol. *In the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions, the bike's 'red' lights appear to have more of an amber color than a red one. This is corrected in the enhanced version. *In GTA V, If the player is being chased by a Police Bike, the officer will shoot at the player even if the player only has one star. *Despite having LSPD livery on the bike, SAHP officers are the only police force seen using it in GTA V. *The unit number (69269) on the LSPD Police Bike is a reference to the 69 sex position. *Unlike any other emergency vehicle in the game, the Police Bike's rear light will not flash when the lights and sirens are activated. *The siren has been changed in the enhanced version; the primary siren is now a yelp-siren and its noise is more electric. See Also *HPV-1000 - GTA: San Andreas equivalent. *VCPD Wintergreen - GTA: Vice City Stories equivalent. *Wolfsbane - Base version of the Police Bike. *Sovereign - Civilian version of the GTA V model. Navigation }} de:Polizeimotorrad (IV) es:Moto policía pl:Police Bike Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Western Motorcycle Company vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Emergency Vehicle Class